


Au outline for stories n shit

by bruhmoment01



Series: War doesnt happen AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Badass Toph Beifong, F/F, F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), and everyone's cool, basically the war doesnt happen, idk man im a zuko stan leave me alone, insert generic atla tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhmoment01/pseuds/bruhmoment01
Summary: Sozin makes the right decision on top of that volcanoThe Avatar and Firelord live long lives, and spread the Fire Nation's shit in a different way.orThe one where the war doesn't happen (and the author sucks at summaries)(AU outline to write later)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: War doesnt happen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Au outline for stories n shit

So basically me and my friend had an idea. What if Sozin made the right decision on that volcano? And the war didn't happen? Well i would guess it goes a little something like:

Roku and Sozin live long lives, and die at around 170-190 years old. Their work to spread the Fire Nation's technological advancements has bettered the world in a lot of ways (or something like that)

Of course, you don't just wage war out of nowhere, and Sozin had already taken Earth Kingdom territories. To settle these disputes peacefully, disputed lands became neutral, and were called the United Nations.

New bending forms are found, with the Si Wong Desert's sandbenders taking their skills to Ba Sing Se, and all around the Earth Kingdom. They present this knowledge to Wan Shi Tong, and he allows them to use his library as a school for earthbenders to learn. The Waterbenders of the South learn bloodbending, but use it to heal near fatal wounds, and share this knowledge with the North.

Lavabending is a ...special case. Lava is just molten rocks, so IN THEORY, both firebenders and earthbenders can learn. Because of the new moshpit of culture in the United Nations, some firebenders are born with the ability. It's more common in earthbenders than firebenders though. Roku teaches this during his later years at the Boiling Rock, which has been repurposed into a bending school.

The Nations develop differently though. The Northern tribe still has their majorly sexist society. The Earth Kingdom is rampant with poverty. The Fire Nation is trying to help, but they can only provide so much. In the south, tensions are rising between villages. They predict a civil war.

The airbenders were always nomads, and so some leave to explore the nations. A perky, outgoing acrobat happens to become the daughter of one ;)

and then a certain generation is born

The North celebrates their new princess.

The Southern chief welcomes his son into the world.

A woman on Kyoshi Island births a daughter.

The Fire Nation gains an heir

**Two years pass:**

The Chief's son cradles his sister.

Across the world, a prince does the same.

6 Sisters turn to 7.

Nobles in Gaoling gossip about the blind newborn

And an avatar is born.

There are a few additions though,

In the South, a boy is born. They say he will be a great warrior. Another soldier in the coming war.

In the Earth Kingdom, a newborn girl is left at an orphanage.

General Fong is born a daughter.

A family in the North has one as well.

Unfortunately not everything is gud. Ozai is still an asshole, and the Dai Lee still have all the power in Ba Sing Se.


End file.
